I'm gonna make him love me
by PersephoneMediocris
Summary: Romilda Vane has one last chance to work her magic on a certain Mr.Harry Potter, and she has a new plan, better ideas, and a new connection to insure she comes out on top. Rating has changed.
1. Step one

It all started when I was eleven. I'd heard all about the famous Harry Potter all my life, but now I was starting Hogwarts and I'd get to see him. It was a hard year, Sirius Black had escaped and dementors were running around the school, but none of that mattered to me. I remember on the train to Hogwarts, I was looking for him. I didn't find him. But then when I was waiting to get sorted I saw him sitting at the Gryffindor table. When the hat went on my head I wished for Gryffindor. My wish was granted. All through my first year I was watching him, following him. I loved him. He didn't even know who I was. Once, right before my twelfth birthday, he asked me what time it was. I had to write down how excited that made me. So that's when I started my journal. I wrote down every time I saw him, everything I noticed about him, who he was with, what he was wearing, that sort of thing. I still have that journal, though I stopped writing in it years ago. He didn't really notice I existed until my fourth year. But even when he noticed me, I was that creepy girl who kept trying to give him love potion. I later realized my mistakes. When I saw him, on the train before fourth year, I was rude to his friends. I should've been really nice to them; I thought if I could get him alone I had a better shot. If I had asked to sit with him and him and his friends I could've gotten them to like me, and he might have liked me. And when I have him the love potion, it was too obvious, I should've slipped it into his drink during lunch, starting with an extremely mild dosage and increasing it gradually. That was what Ginny Weasley did. I know it because I saw her with the little bottles of potion. I know she was using it on him. I studied him, he thought of little Ginny Weasley as a sister, he considered her family. But if done properly a love potion can make someone fall for there own family. So she was really no better than me. Of course, in my fifth year he wasn't there. He was off saving the world. At the end of that year, he killed You-Know-Who. He was such a hero. He was done with Ginny Weasley by then. She didn't have a chance to give him the love potion while he was away, and when You-Know-Who was dead he thought of her as a sister again. He came back to do his final year. Ginny tried to give him the potion again that year, but he was too powerful for it to work by then. She should have tried something stronger, but she was too afraid he'd have her figured out. I, however, was able to use that time to work my magic on him. I had developed a new, better, strategy, I was going to make him love me.

Step one: Befriend Luna Lovegood

After careful planning I realized in order to get with Harry Potter (from here on to be referred to HP) I needed to find a way to get in his group. I needed to be friends with one of his friends. I chose my target carefully. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were there with him making up their seventh year, but Hermione Granger (HG from now on) was too suspicious to trust me and Ron was too busty lusting after HG. Ginny Weasley was one of my enemies and I knew she knew what I was up to. So that left Luna Lovegood (LL from now on), LL is now in HP's inner circle because was a key person in capturing some death eaters. Step one is now in progress.

Day one:

Today I asked LL about her father's magazine. She seemed to enjoy discussing this topic, I must remember to bring it up more often. I also mentioned that I loved her hair. I think she liked that, not many people compliment her.

Day two:

Today I asked LL to eat with me outside by the lake. She didn't have anything else to do so she agreed. I let her have my brownie and listened to her go on about crundeled-born-whoresmacks or whatever she calls them.

Day three:

I ate with LL again today. I mentioned that I liked her earrings and asked to borrow them. She said yes. I don't plan to actually wear them though.

Day four:

It was raining so I couldn't eat with LL by the lake today. I think I made progress though. I loaned her a hair tie in the bathroom this morning. We also chatted for a few minutes between classes.

Day five:

I was able to eat with LL outside today. I asked her to help me pick out a new set of robes at Hogsmeade tomorrow.

Day six:

LL and I went shopping today. It was actually kind of fun. She met up with HP for lunch and asked me to come along. HP was only there for a minute to have a drink with LL but I think I made an impression. I said hello to him and asked him how he was. I wonder if he recognized me as the girl who tried to give him love potion two years ago. Considering he let me so close to his drink, I'd say no.

Day seven:

LL was going around the school looking for new secret passage ways, she wants to have discovered them all before she graduates. I went with her. It was actually kind of cool. We found one on the sixth floor behind the bookcase.

Day eight:

Today I ate lunch outside with LL, she called me a friend. Step one complete.


	2. Step two

I forgot this with my first chapter:

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

Step two: Get HP to trust me.

In order to love me, he'll have to trust me first. Now I plan on using my friendship with LL to work my way into his inner circle. Once I'm sure he's comfortable around me I can proceed to step three.

Day one:

I asked LL to meet me for lunch at the lake today (good thing it was sunny) and I saw HP sitting alone by a tree (perfect!). I told LL he looked lonely and she asked if he could sit with us (just as planned!) and of course I agreed that he should sit with us. So because he had nothing better to do, he went over to sit with us. I gave him my dessert because I 'wasn't hungry' and of course he thanked me. He's so polite!

Day two:

It was raining today. I couldn't eat outside but I was able to score a seat across the table from HP because his friends were stuck studying. Apparently they're in the library for lunch almost everyday studying for their NEWTS, he doesn't bother because he's already guaranteed a spot in the Auror program and doesn't need to bother doing well on NEWTS. We made friendly chatter all through lunch and then I asked him to help me study my Defense Against the Dark Arts (from here on DADA) because I'm doing so terribly (While, in all truths, I'm best in the class). He said he'd be delighted to!

Day three:

I ate outside with HP and LL today. HP and LL both gave me some help in my DADA and HP and LL spent some time making up crazy stuff for LL to put down as Divination homework. It was nice. I asked HP and LL if they'd like to come to Penny Wrinkler's party in the Room or Requirement (from here on RoR). Since neither of them had anything going on Friday they both said they would meet me there.

Day four:

Today was Penny Wrinkler's party and I met HP and LL there at noon. HP had brought HG unfortunately. I had fun anyway and HP asked if he could get me drinks, he's so polite! LL freaked a few people out by going on about bundled-snoring-torncraps .

Day five:

HP helped me with my homework (because I was _so_ confused) tonight and I pretended not to understand any of the spells. HP helped me with all my practicing and gave me some ideas for my essay. I told him he was a great teacher (which he is, I went to Dumbledore's army a few times) and asked him if her could help me with potions. He told me he was really bad at that too, so I'd be better off asking HG. Such a shame!

Day six:

HP scored me an apple from the kitchen because I missed breakfast and was hungry ( I pretended I had no idea where the kitchen was). He's so nice. HG was rather rude to me in the hallway though. I don't think she likes me hanging out with HP. Oh well, as long as LL still considers me a friend and HP doesn't hate me HG's opinion doesn't matter.

Day seven:

I asked HP to help me with my homework and he agreed. He said my shoes were nice! I'm so happy! I think he's comfortable around me now, Step two complete.

Next time: Step three: Get HP to consider me a friend


	3. Step three, part one

Step three: Get HP to consider me a friend

If HP will ever love me, I'll have to be his friend first. If I want to be his friend, I'll need to use whatever connection I have with him as leverage, and my connection with LL will come into play. I'll just have to weasel my way into his life. It doesn't seem like it'd be that hard.

Day one:

I asked HP how he was at breakfast; I was hoping to strike up a conversation. It didn't work, he seemed really depressed today. It wasn't just me, though, he told HG to piss off yesterday too. Apparently HP is getting a little jealous of HG and RW. It's not like he has feelings for either of them, I'm getting the feeling he just wants to have what they have with some girl. I want to be 'some girl'!

Day two:

LL asked me to join her for dinner in the RoR tomorrow. Apparently it's the anniversary of some weird creature's discovery. I'm going. HP will be there.

Day three:

I went to dinner with LL, Ginny Weasley (GW from here on out) was there! I couldn't believe it, I knew that they were sort of friends, mainly because GW has become nasty lately and doesn't have many friends. HP was there, and she was all over him! She kept calling him 'Darling' and trying to fix his hair! She is the enemy, I hate her!

Day four:

I am now at war with GW, she knows my intentions, and I (like everyone else on the planet) know hers. Today I mentioned to Cornelia Robinshire that GW may not have returned to her dorm last night, and that Dennis Creevey wasn't necessarily back either. I'll let her connect the dots, it's not true but it might as well be, we all know how GW likes her boys.

Day five:

My rumor is flying fast as Hp's ultra-hot Firebolt! Cornelia Robinshire told Sally-Anne Perks, and we know neither of them can keep a secret so I think just about everyone in the school has heard my little rumor. I can't wait to see what RW thinks when he hears it!

Day six:

Well now I know RW's reaction. Guess what happened in the Common Room? GW and RW had a shouting match!

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY, DATING FIVE BOYS IN ONE YEAR, NOW THIS, DO YOU HAVE ANY CLASS!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and it was three, not five."

"DON'T PLAY INNOCENT, WE ALL KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" (RW was a little out of breath now)

"TELL ME, WHAT I DID!"

"YOU WERE OUT ALL NIGHT FOOLING AROUND WITH DENNIS CREEVEY! DENNIS CREEVEY! I KNOW YOU'RE A TOTAL SLUT, BUT CAN'T YOU DO BETTER THAN DENNIS CREEVEY?"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WITH DENNIS CREEVEY!"

"YES YOU DID, THE WHOLE SCHOOL'S TALKING ABOUT IT!"

"NO, I DIDN'T! DON'T MAKE ME HEX YOU!"

"YES YOU DID, AND IF YOU HEX ME, I'LL TELL MOM!"

"LITTLE BABY RONNIE-KINS IF OFF TO TELL HIS MOMMY, REAL MATURE RON!"

"AT LEAST I DON'T GO AROUND WITH A DIFFERENT BOY EVERY NIGHT!" (We were all wondering how they kept going so long!)

"YES, BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW HOW MUCH RON LOVES THE SEXY BOYS!"

"ARE YOU IMPLYING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE INPLYING?"

"YES I AM! COME ON RON, YOU'RE ALMOST 19, AND YOU'VE HAD ONLY ONE GIRLFRIEND, TWO IF YOU COUNT WHATEVER'S GOING ON WITH YOU AND HERMIONE! AND EVERYONE KNOWS THOSE WERE ONLY TO ATTRACT YOUR PRECIOUS HARRY! YOU'VE NEVER EVEN BEEN TO THIRD BASE WITH A GIRL!" (HP, who was sitting in the corner watching at this point, looked at Ron awkwardly; I bet he was seriously considering what GW had said)

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION I WENT TO THIRD BASE WITH HERMIONE JUST LAST WEEK! AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S SO IN LOVE WITH HARRY, AT LEAST I DIDN'T GIVE HIM LOVE POTION!" (Everyone gasped at this, sure we all knew GW had used love potion to get HP (her brothers owned the store you buy it at!) but we didn't think RW knew, or at least we didn't think he'd tell everyone)

But we didn't have much time to react, because a hex came at RW, not from GW, like we expected, but HG. I don't think she liked him telling people she was willing to go to third base (still not 100 sure what that means) with a guy. But my rumor accomplished its goal; HP will never want to get back with GW ever again. I got side stepped with dealing with GW; I'll go back to Step Three tomorrow.

Next time: Step three continued, and something totally unexpected.


	4. Step three, part two

Step three: Get HP to consider me a friend

If HP will ever love me, I'll have to be his friend first. If I want to be his friend, I'll need to use whatever connection I have with him as leverage, and my connection with LL will come into play. I'll just have to weasel my way into his life. It doesn't seem like it'd be that hard.

Day seven:

Well, now that HP is totally done with GW, my job's much easier. Today I was able to get him to explain everything on my homework to me. Poor me, I 'didn't understand' anything!

Day eight:

Next week is Halloween! I hear LL and some of the other Ravenclaws are going to throw a huge costume party. HP is sure to be there, so I will come too.

Day nine:

I was able to score my costume today! It's the cutest little fairy outfit. HP is sure to love it!

Day ten:

I can't believe it! I was going to ask HP if he had any plans to go to the party with someone, and you'll never guess what he said! He's taking LL! I though GW was my only competition! Not only is he taking LL to the party, I haven't seen them apart all day! I can't believe he likes _her_!

Day eleven:

I was able to score HP on his own today, I had to slip a little touch of love potion in his drink. I didn't think I'd ever need it, but LL has pushed me over the edge!

Day twelve:

I only gave HP a little love potion, but it seemed to have worked. He's been hanging out with me all day. Since it worked so well I don't think I'll need anymore.

Day thirteen:

HP asked me to sit with him at lunch. Step three complete!

Next time: Step four: Get HP to ditch LL for me. This step will take a while.


End file.
